It's Coming On Christmas
by m47e47l
Summary: Sequel to From Where She Came. Information from a Covenant defector leads Sydney to believe that Hope may still be alive and starts her on a path heading straight back to her past.
1. Make Things Interesting

**Summary: **Sequel to From Where She Came. Information from a Covenant defector leads Sydney to believe that Hope may still be alive and starts her on a path heading straight back to her past.

**A/N: **Well, here it is. After the conclusion of From Where She Came, I promised a sequel. I can only hope that it satisfies you all :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alias. The title of this fic comes from the song 'River' by Joni Mitchell.

* * *

**Chapter One:  
Make Things Interesting**

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

_Lauren Reed stared curiously at McKenas Cole. "What do you mean by another assignment?"_

"_It's long term," he replied._

"_How long?"_

"_Veronica," Cole called out and seconds later a woman entered the room, balancing a small child on her hip._

_Lauren found herself staring. "Is that…"_

"_Yes."_

"_But I thought—"_

"_You of all people should know that things are not always as they seem," Cole interrupted. "Now, we need a caregiver. Somebody to help her reach her full potential."_

"_And you want me?"_

"_Yes." Cole motioned to Veronica, who passed the child over to Lauren. "From what I heard, her name is Hope. That will need to be changed…I'll give you the honours."_

_Lauren swallowed hard, feeling daunted by the child's clear and unblinking eyes. "I'm not sure that—"_

"_The order has been given and this is something that you cannot fail at, Ms Reed. Because, from now on, the future of that child is in your hands."_

* * *

**2 ½ YEARS LATER**

Sydney made her way down the deserted hallway, silently cursing the man- yes, it must have been a man- who invented high heels. Not only were they causing excruciating pain to the balls of her feet, they were making an absolute racket on the tiled floor.

So much for being stealth.

"Mountaineer," Vaughn's voice came over her comms. "Have you reached your destination?"

"Yes," Sydney replied, stopping at a locked door. "But I would have been here a little sooner had Op Tech put me in more comfortable shoes."

"Uh right…sorry," Marshall's voice joined in. "That was my idea…but you are in the basement of a nightclub and you did blend…hey, why have none of us ever asked what is it about these bad guys and nightclubs? Every second—"

"Marshall," Sydney but in. "The security code."

"Oh yeah…I…one second and…6424785," he finished.

"Got it- going radio silent."

"I'll hear from you on the other side," Vaughn replied. "Be careful."

With a small smile, Sydney pushed through the door and entered. The safe…

She stopped dead when she saw that she was not alone. It took a second for her to realize that she knew this other person.

"You again," Sydney said, taking a step forward.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

Sydney gave a nonchalant shrug as she took another step closer. Not so much as expecting, but more hoping not to run into any obstacles."

"Sorry to disappoint you," they said, nearing closer to Sydney.

"So are you going to tell me that your deal is?"

"And spoil all our fun?"

Sydney raised her eyebrows. "You never know, it may make things a little more interesting."

"For you, maybe," they said. "But the only way that you are getting anything from me is if you force it out."

"Be glad to," Sydney said, taking one last step and then extending her leg in a forceful kick.

But they were ready for it, swiftly blocking the blow, and returning with one of theirs. But Sydney, too, knew that it was coming. The two of them began to move as if choreographed dancers, stopping each other's moves so that not one hot was landed.

It was as if they knew other intimately and—

..._BEEP BEEP BEEP_...

Sydney was jolted wake by the incessant sound of the alarm. Groaning, she brought a hand up to her forehead. It was way too early to even begin trying to figure…

"Let me guess," Vaughn voice broke in from beside her. "You had the dream again?"

Rolling over onto her side, Sydney met his gaze and nodded. "Yup…me, fighting against my look-alike."

"You know," Vaughn started. "I am curious as to how a psychologist would analyse these dreams. What is your psyche trying to tell you?"

"Parents," Sydney said, sitting up. "Parents and childhood is what it always comes down to."

"Right…" Vaughn broke off with a sly grin. "Speaking of a different analysis, what was your alias in this one? Tell me, were you a flight attendant again?"

Expecting wither a whack from a pillow or an enticing smile, Vaughn was surprised when she threw back the covers and leapt out of the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"My laptop," she replied. "I gotta find out the name of the barbarian who invented high heels."

* * *

"I'm going to have to get Marshall onto this," Sydney grumbled as they walked into the Rotunda about an hour later. It had been about two years ago when Vaughn made the decision to return to the CIA. He had quit because he hadn't been able to bear being there without Sydney. Since her return, he could no longer ignore the deep longing that had been lingering in the back of his mind. "I can't believe there was no one answer." 

Vaughn grinned. "You are not going to let this go, are you?"

Sydney shook her head with a laugh. "Not until I get to wear tracksuit pants and runners on all ops."

"Well…" Vaughn trailed off, noticing an unfamiliar face up ahead, standing with Dixon and Weiss. "Who's that?"

Sydney shrugged. "No idea…but it looks as if we are about to find out," she added, seeing Dixon motion them over.

"Sydney, Vaughn," Dixon said as they approached. "This is Agent Lillian Wolfe. She had just transferred here from London. Lillian, this is Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn."

"Lilly, please. Lillian was my grandmother."

Sydney smiled warmly at her. "Welcome- I'm sure that you will love it here."

"Thank you," Lilly said, speaking with a clear and clipped accent. "I cannot tell you how thrilled I am to finally be here. I mean, I heard about this transfer months and months ago and have been waiting and…"

Sydney blinked, struggling to keep up with the speed at which Lilly was talking.

"And so—" Lilly cut short, her eyes falling on Sydney's left hand, in particular the diamond on her ring finger. "Oh my," she clasped the hand, getting a closer look. "That is absolutely divine!"

"Uh, thanks…" Sydney bit back a laugh, glancing up at Vaughn.

"Oh, just stunning," Lilly gushed. "So, when did it happen?"

"A month ago."

"Now that explains it- the newly engaged glow. My sister got married a few months ago. It was an absolute event. She had eight bridesmaids and the ceremony was in this centuries old church and when they said 'I do' there was a trumpet fanfare and then they travelled by horse and carriage to—"

"Um, Agent Wolfe," Dixon cut in. "We should probably keep going with the tour. There is a lot of work to be done around here."

"Oh yes, of course," Lilly gave a small wave as she headed off with Dixon.

"Well," Vaughn said. "She's…interesting."

Weiss gave a short nod, his eyes following the two figures walking away. "Yeah," he murmured. "Uh, I should get to work," he added, absentmindedly before walking off.

Vaughn turned back to Sydney, who had a slightly horrified expression on her face. "Syd? What's the matter?"

"The wedding…Lilly's sister…please tell me that the whole huge and massively overpriced do isn't your thing."

"Well," Vaughn replied with a straight face. "I should probably tell you that it is actually Delorme family tradition to have a week of celebrations."

Sydney stared at him for a few seconds before giving him a shove. "New rule- no joking about our nuptials when I am in a state."

"Define state," Vaughn replied with a grin.

"This," Sydney said, holding up a fist, "is a state."

"Right, got it. Oh, and for the record, that type of wedding would be my absolute nightmare."

Sydney's face broke into a smile. "I didn't need to ask, did I?"

"No, Agent Bristow, you didn't."

* * *

Lilly walked brusquely through the busy Rotunda before finding herself a quiet corner. It had been a whirlwind morning and this was the first chance that she at a moment alone. 

Making sure that there was nobody within earshot, she pulled out a mobile phone, pressing the number six.

The other end answered in one ring. "Wolfe?"

"Yes. Calling to confirm that I am in place."

"Have you been introduced to the target?"

"Yes, I spoke with Bristow briefly this morning. The director also indicated that I am to be partnered with a good friend of her's- Eric Weiss. It looks as if I will become well acquainted with her."

"That is good news. I'll wait for your next update."

"Yes sir," Lilly replied and then terminated the call. Slipping the phone back into her pocket, she took a deep breath and then made her way back to the din. This new placement of her's was certainly going to make things interesting.


	2. What On Earth

**seeley's sweetheart: **Thank you for your feedback.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any dialogue borrowed from episode 3.12: Crossings

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:  
What On Earth**

_Lilly walked brusquely through the busy Rotunda before finding herself a quiet corner. It had been a whirlwind morning and this was the first chance that she at a moment alone._

_Making sure that there was nobody within earshot, she pulled out a mobile phone, pressing the number six._

_The other end answered in one ring. "Wolfe?"_

"_Yes. Calling to confirm that I am in place."_

"_Have you been introduced to the target?"_

"_Yes, I spoke with Bristow briefly this morning. The director also indicated that I am to be partnered with a good friend of her's- Eric Weiss. It looks as if I will become well acquainted with her."_

"_That is good news. I'll wait for your next update."_

_"Yes sir," Lilly replied and then terminated the call. Slipping the phone back into her pocket, she took a deep breath and then made her way back to the din. This new placement of her's was certainly going to make things interesting._

* * *

"Hey Weiss, you coming?" Vaughn asked, nodding his head in the direction of the conference room. "Dixon said that he wanted us there asap." 

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec," Weiss replied.

As Vaughn headed off, Weiss gazed around the Rotunda before spotting the person he was looking for. As he approached he could not help but wonder what was it about this brash and loud woman that had him so enamoured.

"Agent Wolfe."

She looked up. "Lilly, please."

"Oh, ok," Weiss paused, gesturing over his shoulder. "You coming to the meeting?"

Lilly shook her head. "I haven't been officially cleared in this office yet," she replied. "So it'll be a couple of days before we get to join forces out in the field."

Weiss blinked. "Join forces?"

"Didn't Dixon tell you? Apparently I am to be your new partner."

Weiss made a mental note to buy Dixon a box of chocolates or a car or something. "Well, it's about time that somebody gave me a wing man," he joked.

Lilly let out a laugh. "So that is what I left all my family and friends back in London for- to be your wingman."

"How are you doing with all that- it's a pretty big move."

Lilly shrugged. "The whole missing the family thing I can deal with. It's the settling in and meeting new people that I have trouble with…" she trailed off, leaning in towards Weiss. "I think that I can be a little…full-on," she added in a stage whisper.

"Well that I can help you with."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Weiss replied. "It just so happens that I am universally loved around this place."

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "Universally?"

"Well there is one of the computer guys…I kind of made a comment about him never seeing sunlight and…forget it- totally ancient history," he said with a wave of his hand. "But seriously, I can help."

"And how is that?"

"Gather a few mates, order a few pizzas and bring a deck of cards- it'll be fun," Weiss replied.

"You would do that?"

"Well, the people who I work closely with around here, we are a pretty tight bunch. You are going to need to realize that if you are going to be joining our team. The good news for you is that we are more than open to a breath of fresh air."

Lilly bit back a smile- that was exactly what she was counting on.

"And anyway," Weiss continued, "we all have our little quirks and we can all be pretty 'full-on' when we want to."

"Well then," Lilly said. "Just let me know where and when and I am there."

"Will do…" he trailed off, spotting sight of his watch. "Oh!- I should go."

* * *

Dixon glanced up briefly as Weiss entered the conference room last. Taking in the curious expressions on Sydney, Vaughn and Jack's faces, he began to speak. 

"Three days ago the SEC flagged an off-shore brokerage account for a minor clerical violation. An investigation revealed that the account was not backed by any hard currency."

Sydney tilted her head. "A phantom account?"

Dixon nodded. "Because of its offshore status, it was turned over to Langley, run through channels. Encoded in the names and values of the fictitious stocks within the portfolio, cryptography found a message, something the sender wanted us to find. A Covenant official wants to defect. His name- Leonid Lisenker"

"What are the terms?" Jack asked.

"In exchange for his extraction and immunity, he's willing to turn over everything he knows about the Covenant," Dixon replied. "We have no way of knowing how much knowledge he possesses, but this is an opportunity we cannot pass up. Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss- I'm sending you in."

"How are we getting him out?" Weiss questioned.

"In a body bag," Dixon answered. "Tomorrow there is going to be an opening of a new hotel in New York. That hotel is owned by a Covenant member."

"Hang on," Vaughn said. "We are going to be extracting defector from a Covenant function- is there a way that this could be any more dangerous?"

"This is how Lisenker stipulated it to happen," Dixon explained. "Vaughn, you are to attend the party and make contact with Lisenker to let him know that the CIA is there. While this is going on, Sydney and Weiss, you will hack into the hotel's phone lines and then travel to a garage several blocks away, where an ambulance will be waiting. When Vaughn gives the word, you are to call in a heart attack from room 147. When the hotel calls emergency services, Sydney and Weiss will intercept the call, enter the hotel as paramedics and leave with Lisenker as the dead victim."

Sydney was frowning slightly. "Surely there is another way. What if somebody is watching Lisenker? And—"

"We have no choice in the matter," Dixon cut in. "If we want this guy, then we are going to have to play by his rules."

* * *

"Hey Syd," Weiss came up beside her as they exited the conference room. "Can I ask you a favour?" 

"Weiss," Sydney looked up at him. "If you want something, just ask. You don't need to sugar-coat it by calling it a favour."

"Right…well, I was talking to Lilly before- Agent Wolfe," he added quickly, seeing Sydney's eyebrows raise a touch. "Anyway, she was saying how difficult she finds getting to know new people. I thought that maybe we could do dinner one night, invite her along."

Sydney gave a nod. "Fine with me- how about after we get back? We can have it at mine and Vaughn's…Do you think that Carrie and Marshall would be in, or…" she trailed off, a rather distinctively evil glint in her eyes.

"Or what?" Weiss asked warily.

"Or would you rather this evening to be a little more…intimate?"

"What? Why would I want that?" Weiss asked, struggling to keep his face passive.

"Because I saw the way you were looking at her yesterday."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Shall I elaborate in your terms then? You, Eric Weiss, are looking to get yourself a little sugar from the new girl."

Weiss considered denying this but decided there was no point, given who he was up against. "Am I that transparent?"

"Only to those who know you so well," Sydney laughed.

* * *

"I tell you what," Vaughn murmured into his comms. "The two of you have certainly got the better end of this deal I have never been in a room with so many stiffs in my life." 

"Shouldn't be too much longer," Sydney replied. "We're at the junction box now. Any sign of the target?"

"Not as yet…hey, do you think that we could change the cause of death to 'boredom'?"

"Uh, don't think that one will fly, Boyscout," Weiss said.

"Hey, may you should have brought Lilly to this thing," Vaughn said, his eyes scanning the crowded room constantly. "Liven things up a bit."

"You told him?" Weiss's voice hissed at Sydney.

"I didn't have to tell him," she shot back.

Vaughn couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he walked through the throngs of people. Sydney and Weiss were certainly making things a lot more interesting for the time being.

Declining a drink from one of the circling waiters he continued to keep his eyes peeled. So much so that he did not see someone who was standing right in front of him.

"Oh!" she let out a gasp as Vaughn bumped into her.

"I am so—" he stopped short, his eyes falling on her face. "Lauren? What on earth…"


	3. To Tread Carefully

**seeley's sweetheart, Valoriahn & agent belle: **Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three:  
To Tread Carefully**

"_Hey, may you should have brought Lilly to this thing," Vaughn said, his eyes scanning the crowded room constantly. "Liven things up a bit."_

"_You told him?" Weiss's voice hissed at Sydney._

"_I didn't have to tell him," she shot back._

_Vaughn couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he walked through the throngs of people. Sydney and Weiss were certainly making things a lot more interesting for the time being._

_Declining a drink from one of the circling waiters he continued to keep his eyes peeled. So much so that he did not see someone who was standing right in front of him._

"_Oh!" she let out a gasp as Vaughn bumped into her._

"_I am so—" he stopped short, his eyes falling on her face. "Lauren? What on earth…"_

"Lost for words, Michael?"

"What are you doing here?"

Lauren sniffed. "I am here for the same reason as you- to celebrate the opening of a new hotel. I would think that would be obvious."

"Yeah…right. Ok." Vaughn's mind was working at one hundred miles an hour. This hotel was owned by a Covenant member and Lauren was at the opening. It couldn't mean…there was no chance.

"So," he started nonchalantly. "Do you know the owner or something?"

Lauren let out a small snort. "Who actually knows an owner of a hotel? I am here by pure coincidence- a friend of a friend whose brother is a concierge…you get the picture?" She paused, her eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, same sort of thing." He lied, relaxing slightly. He has been crazy to even entertain the notion—

"Look Michael, blasts from the past are not my thing. I should probably just go," Lauren said.

Vaughn could only nod. Across the room he had just spotted Lisenker sitting at the bar. He needed to move now.

"So, good bye," Lauren said and then stalked off. Vaughn let out a sigh of relief and then waited several moments before heading across to the bar.

"Oh," he groaned, sitting down next to Lisenker. "What a night. There is only one thing that I need right now."

Lisenker glanced at him and Vaughn could easily tell that he was a man on edge. "Let me guess- bourbon?" he said.

Vaughn nodded, motioning towards the bartender. "You read my mind."

* * *

"Ok, they have exchanged phrases," Weiss announced as he and Sydney climbed back into the van. They were to head back to the garage where an 'ambulance was ready and waiting for Lisenker's emergency.

Sydney was still feeling a little unnerved by Vaughn's run in with Lauren, as she turned the key in the ignition and pulled out onto the street. It was a jolt to hear the woman who had once worn a ring given to her by Vaughn.

'_But_,' she consoled herself, '_the one that Vaughn gave you wasn't your first engagement ring, either_.'

"You ok, Syd?" Weiss asked, as if reading her thoughts.

She gave a shrug. "That was just a little weird."

"Tell me about it…and of all the places to run into her."

"Hmm—" she cut off as Vaughn's voice came across the comms.

"Target has left the function."

"Got it- we're two minutes from the garage," Sydney replied. "We'll make the call from there, should be enough time for him to get back to the room."

"Ok- good luck. I'll meet you all at the LZ."

Sydney glanced at Weiss. "You ready for this…and please, no clichéd answers."

He let out a laugh. "Oh come on, that question is just begging for a cliché as a reply."

* * *

Vaughn breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the van driving up towards the small runway. The headlights flashed once…twice…Lisenker was with them.

When it pulled to a stop both Sydney and Weiss emerged with Lisenker and ran towards the already running plane.

It was only when they were safely in the air that the three agents allowed themselves to truly relax. There was slight feeling on disbelief lingering in the atmosphere- it was a little surreal to them all that they had managed to extract a Covenant member from a Covenant function without any major mishaps.

Sydney was feeling incredibly intrigues about the defector. The memories she had of her missing time still only centred on Hope. She could not help but wonder- had she come across this man before? He showed no signs of recognition but she still wanted to be sure.

Rising from her own seat, she moved, placing herself directly opposite him.

"Hey," she said softly. "How are you feeling?"

Lisenker gave a shrug. "I am out…but I am scared…and need cigarette."

"When we land, I'll see what I can do," Sydney replied and then paused for several seconds, thinking. "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded. "You save me- that means you do whatever you want."

"Do you know me?"

Lisenker blinked, surprised. "No…I don't even know your name."

"It's Sydney," she said with a smile.

"How do I know you, Sydney?"

She shrugged. "You don't…you just kind of reminded me of somebody."

"Well, I will not forget you now," Lisenker said. "I am sure."

"Why now?" Sydney queried. "What made you defect now?"

"I was sick of being…how do you say? Pawn? Do what they say, ask no questions. Or else they hurt ones you love."

Sydney found herself biting her bottom lip, taken back to the time when she was doing all she could to protect those who were important to her. In a way, she knew exactly how Lisenker felt.

"Won't they hurt them now?" she asked quietly.

Lisenker met her eyes, his expression curious. "My wife died last week…she was sick a long time. There is no one else for them to hurt."

"Why such an elaborate plan? If you are alone, why couldn't you just leave?"

"Nobody leaves the Covenant," Lisenker replied. "Some get let go- but they are not really free. They are just being put aside. You are Covenant for life."

Sydney was trying her best to keep her face passive. "Put aside for what?"

Lisenker leaned back into his seat. "They had you. They had you and let you go."

Sydney hesitated and then gave a short nod. "Yes."

"Well, now I have a person I can trust," Lisenker said. "You are like me. Not safe until the Covenant is gone."

* * *

"Syd," Vaughn came up beside her, a glass of wine in his hand. "Here, you look as if you need one."

"Thanks," she accepted it gratefully.

Vaughn couldn't help but scrutinize Sydney. She had been kind of off since their return from New York. "If you're not up to it we can cancel tonight."

"Weiss would kill us," Sydney replied. "And I am fine- just tired."

"You sure?" Vaughn asked.

"Positive…now do you know where the pizza place menu is?"

* * *

Lilly had placed herself in front of Sydney and Vaughn's bookshelf, examining the many titles. There were many of the Classics, which didn't surprise her at all. Sydney did have a Masters in English Literature after all.

"What's got you so intrigued?"

Lilly jumped slightly as Sydney came up beside her. "Pardon?"

"Pizza's here," Sydney replied. "We've called you a few times. Busy exploring?"

"Oh sorry" Lilly said, gesturing at the bookshelf. "It's a bad habit of mine, whenever I am in a new house."

"Habit?"

"Yes, I tend to check out the bookshelves, see that people have. I know that they say not to judge a book by its cover, but I tend to judge people by the book covers they have."

"Well, what's your judgement?"

"I'm impressed- enough of an incentive to get to know you better," Lilly said, glancing around. "How long have you lived here?"

"Uh…a little over two and half years," Sydney replied.

"It's beautiful. You and Michael are so lucky," Lilly commented. "How long have the two of you been together?"

"Um…close to three years? It's a little hard to be exact…we, uh, had a bit of break."

"Oh really? What happened?"

Sydney was starting to feel uncomfortable. She felt as if this conversation were not just idle chatter for Lilly. "We should probably go and get some pizza. If we wait any longer, Vaughn and Weiss will have it all eaten."

"Oh yes, alright," Lilly smiled. "Lead the way."

* * *

Later that night in bed, Sydney turned to Vaughn. "What did you think of Lilly?"

"I think god help us if they get together," he grinned. "Nobody would ever get the chance to speak again- ever."

"Yeah…" Sydney murmured.

Vaughn's brow furrowed slightly. "Do you not like her?"

"No…I think that she's fabulous, it's just…I got the feeling that she was sussing us out."

"Sussing?"

"Yeah. It just seemed to me that she was taking in every single little detail. It wasn't like she wanted to get to know us, it was like she had to…oh god," she smacked her forehead. "I am sounding so paranoid."

"Hey, your intuition has proven to be pretty spot on," Vaughn said. "But just be really careful with this one."

Sydney looked at him. "Weiss."

"Yeah. I think that he really likes her."

"He does," Sydney agreed. "Which is why I'm going to ignore what I felt tonight. If it happens again, then maybe I'll look into it."

Vaughn leaned across, pressing his lips into hers. "You're an incredible friend, you know."

"And so is he," Sydney replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. "Which is why I am going to tread carefully."


	4. Christmas Woman Offspring

**Chapter Four:  
Christmas. Woman…Offspring**

"_Nobody leaves the Covenant," Lisenker replied. "Some get let go- but they are not really free. They are just being put aside. You are Covenant for life."_

_Sydney was trying her best to keep her face passive. "Put aside for what?"_

_Lisenker leaned back into his seat. "They had you. They had you and let you go."_

_Sydney hesitated and then gave a short nod. "Yes."_

"_Well, now I have a person I can trust," Lisenker said. "You are like me. Not safe until the Covenant is gone."_

_**xxxxx**_

"_Yeah. It just seemed to me that she was taking in every single little detail. It wasn't like she wanted to get to know us, it was like she had to…oh god," she smacked her forehead. "I am sounding so paranoid."_

"_Hey, your intuition has proven to be pretty spot on," Vaughn said. "But just be really careful with this one."_

_Sydney looked at him. "Weiss."_

"_Yeah. I think that he really likes her."_

"_He does," Sydney agreed. "Which is why I'm going to ignore what I felt tonight. If it happens again, then maybe I'll look into it."_

_Vaughn leaned across, pressing his lips into hers. "You're an incredible friend, you know."_

"_And so is he," Sydney replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. "Which is why I am going to tread carefully."_

* * *

Lauren stared silently at the lone child working fervently at the puzzle before her. It always amazed her, watching Elizabeth work, but it also concerned her. It worried her to think about how much faith was being put into a child. If things did not turn out as planned, the finger would certainly be pointed in her own direction. 

"May I help you Ms Reed?"

Lauren stiffened slightly before turning to face the person behind her. "No, McKenas. I just wanted to see how she was going." She paused. "Just how exactly is she progressing?"

"As we hoped," Cole replied.

"How much longer will she be isolated for? When will she be placed with the others?"

"She won't be…we have already started with them in a separate facility."

"What? But—"

"Now, now" Cole cut her off, his tone annoyingly patronizing. "We have our reasons for keeping Elizabeth alone."

"But surely social stimulation would only advance her progress."

"She is our Patient Zero," Cole replied. "We cannot risk tainting her."

"Patient?" Lauren spat. "She is not even ill."

"Just a figure of speech, Ms Reed," he said. "Now, how did you enjoy the opening? I must thank you for taking my place. I heard that the festivities were rather…bleak."

"You heard correct," Lauren said. "In fact, the only excitement, if you could even call it that, I got was running into her," she nodded towards Elizabeth, "father."

Cole stiffened. "Michael Vaughn was at the function?"

"Yes…is that a problem?"

"Considering that he is back with the CIA, I would say yes," Cole said.

Lauren was stunned. "Michael returned…why was I not informed?"

"You had no reason to know."

"So, then what was the CIA doing at one of our functions?"

Cole was silent for several moments. "Leonid," he finally said.

"What about him?"

"He has gone off the map…he's with them. He has to be."

Lauren's heart skipped a beat. "Does he know anything damaging that could be passed on? Will our cell be compromised?"

Cole shook his head. "He was with another sector- they'll need to be notified." With that he turned and walked away.

Lauren turned back to Elizabeth. It was crazy, she thought, to put one's future in a child. Absolute crazy.

* * *

"Good morning!" 

Sydney jumped at the loud voice that sounded way too chipper for the morning on a work day. Glancing up she wasn't surprised to see Lilly standing beside her desk.

"Morning Lilly," she said, her conversation with Vaughn from the night before playing on her mind. "How are you?"

"Great," Lilly declared, perching herself on the edge of the desk. "Last night was so much fun."

"Yeah…" Sydney said, her fingers itching to hit the keyboard. She has a tonne of work to be done.

"It felt good, getting to know some new people," Lilly was saying.

Sydney's thoughts on her work suddenly strayed. Lilly had surely gotten to know them, but they knew absolutely nothing about her. She was simply Lillian Wolfe from London.

Sydney leaned back in her seat, a part of her hating herself for being so suspicious.

"We should have coffee one day, Lilly," she said.

Lilly blinked. "Oh, ok…when?"

"How about today. I feel like we didn't really get to know you last night and I really want to."

"You do?" Lilly asked. "Um, well maybe not today. There is still a heap that needs to be done to completely clear me for this office. What about tomorrow?"

Sydney waved a hand. "Whenever- you just let me know when you are free."

* * *

Dixon looked up as Jack entered his office. "Where are we at with Lisenker?" 

"He's been completely cleared of any surveillance," Jack replied. "No bugs, transmitters and his blood has been transfused to ensure that there is no isotope in his system."

"Have we started on his interrogation?"

Jack paused. "He's stalling."

"Excuse me?" Dixon blinked.

"He is scared, which is causing him to be hesitant," Jack replied. "He'll only talk if he feels safe."

"And just how are we supposed to manage that?"

"Well, he did make one request…"

* * *

"What do you think of bowling?" Weiss mused aloud. 

Vaughn looked up from his computer. "What do I think of what?"

"Bowling. I'm gonna ask Lilly out- I just need a little first date advice."

Vaughn snorted. "So you come to me? The last two 'first' dates I went on are remembered not for their success."

Weiss was frowning. "What do you mean?"

"My first dinner with Sydney- the one you encouraged me about- ended with the both of us leaving the restaurant under a hail of gunfire. My first date with Lauren which, coincidentally, you also pushed me towards, ended with me seeing my 'dead' girlfriend and resulted in me thinking that I was losing my mind."

Weiss's expression was contemplative. "Hmm…maybe I'll talk to Marshall- nah, he had the whole sweat thing…"

"What?"

"Nothing." Weiss paused. "Hey, what advice do you think I would get from Jack?"

Vaughn could only stares at him, incredulous. "I think that you should just ask her bowling."

* * *

"Do you have any ideas as to why Lisenker would request speaking to you?" Jack pressed. 

Sydney gave a small shrug. "We got talking on the plane trip home. Maybe he feels some sort of rapport with me?"

"Or maybe this is a trap," Jack pointed out. "Think about who he works for."

"_Worked_," Sydney corrected. "And what harm could he possibly do to me in a CIA facility?" She paused. "I am sure that he is on my side."

"And how is that?"

"Because we not only want to see the Covenant crippled, we need them to be."

* * *

"You're not making a good first impression," Sydney said, as she walked into the small room. 

"What can I say?" Lisenker said. "I have few…trust problems."

"We are the CIA, Leonid. We are here to help you, not hurt you."

"I have no problem with CIA. It is Covenant," Lisenker explained. "They have people everywhere. How can I know I was not telling everything to one of them?"

"There is no member of the Covenant within these walls," Sydney said without hesitation.

"How do you know?"

"Well, then why are you talking to me? I could be one of them."

"No. I see look in your eyes on the plane- that was real."

Sydney paused for several moments. "Ok, then talk to me. What is that Covenant doing? What is their aim?"

"Have you noticed they have been quiet over past two years?"

Sydney nodded. It had been a source of great frustration. Occasional acts to let the authorities know that they were still active, but not enough to give them any solid leads.

"It is because their plan is not for tomorrow. Not for next week. Not for next year. They have plan for long future."

"How do you mean?"

"I am not fully sure. I have heard rumours only," Lisenker said. "But have you heard of Project Christmas?"

Sydney felt herself stiffen. "Yes," she replied shortly.

"The Covenant- they have developed program. Taken from Christmas and made it their own. They want to build an army- one that would be unstoppable."

"They're training children?" Sydney asked, trying to ignore the turning of her stomach.

"Yes," Lisenker nodded. "And rumour is Covenant has offspring of an original Christmas woman. The child is being trained to…lead."

After several moments, trying to comprehend what had just been said, Sydney stood up. "Could you excuse me for a moment," she said quietly. As she left there were only three words on her mind.

Christmas. Woman…Offspring.


	5. What That Means

**A/N: **Firstly I just want to shout out a HUGE apology for those who read this fic. I am my final teaching rounds at the moment and have been so crazily busy that updating this fic has been slipping further and further to the back of my mind. I cannot believe that so much time has passes since my last update. So, for that, I am truly sorry.

Thank you to all those who reviewed. Your feedback means so much to me, and I promise that I will make it up to you with regular updates from now on.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five:  
What That Means**

_Sydney paused for several moments. "Ok, then talk to me. What is that Covenant doing? What is their aim?"_

"_Have you noticed they have been quiet over past two years?"_

_Sydney nodded. It had been a source of great frustration. Occasional acts to let the authorities know that they were still active, but not enough to give them any solid leads._

"_It is because their plan is not for tomorrow. Not for next week. Not for next year. They have plan for long future."_

"_How do you mean?"_

"_I am not fully sure. I have heard rumours only," Lisenker said. "But have you heard of Project Christmas?"_

_Sydney felt herself stiffen. "Yes," she replied shortly._

"_The Covenant- they have developed program. Taken from Christmas and made it their own. They want to build an army- one that would be unstoppable."_

"_They're training children?" Sydney asked, trying to ignore the turning of her stomach._

"_Yes," Lisenker nodded. "And rumour is Covenant has offspring of an original Christmas woman. The child is being trained to…lead."_

_After several moments, trying to comprehend what had just been said, Sydney stood up. "Could you excuse me for a moment," she said quietly. As she left there were only three words on her mind._

* * *

Sydney walked straight to her car, without farewelling anybody and drove directly home. Her mind was working mechanically, almost purposefully. She could not just sit around and wait to see if what Lisenker had said was true. 

At home she went straight to her and Vaughn's bedroom and pulled a bag from the top of the wardrobe.

'_Basics_,' she thought. '_Essentials…weapons._'

It was only about ten minutes later that she heard the front door open.

"Sydney!" Vaughn yelled.

She didn't reply, but he still appeared in the doorway several seconds later, looking frazzled. "What the hell is going on?"

"How did you know I was here?" Sydney asked, as she continued to pack.

"Your dad came after you, said that you had walked out of your interview with Lisenker," he replied. "I figured you'd be here…why are you packing?"

"Didn't dad tell you what Lisenker said?"

"He mentioned the whole Project Christmas thing…is that what is upsetting you? Those kids—"

"Did he tell you that Lisenker suspects the Covenant has the offspring of one of the original Project Christmas women in their clutches?"

"But…" Vaughn trailed off as realization dawned on his face. For a moment Sydney thought that he was about to smile, but then he spoke. "Oh Syd, you can't think—"

"Of course I am thinking that! I would hope that you would be thinking that as well."

"But, consider this, Syd- you were never officially a part of Project Christmas. Your name was never associated with it."

"Yes, but I was the original test subject," she pointed out. "The one that gave the CIA the results to go ahead."

"Sydney, you just need to stop and think about this logically for a moment," Vaughn said, taking a step towards her. "Hope died- you saw her body."

"In case you have forgotten, I also 'died' at the hands of the Covenant," Sydney shot back, her voice rising. "They are more than capable pf making things appear they want them to be."

"No, Sydney, I haven't forgotten that," he replied, the edges of his voice hard. "I just want you to stop and consider the situation- just where are you going to go? What is it that you are going to do?"

"I don't know, Vaughn, but I have to do something. I can't just sit around with what I have been told."

"Sydney, you have been told nothing but a rumour. You can't let that send you on a wild goose chase."

Sydney visibly recoiled. "What is wrong with you? There is a chance that our daughter may still be alive and you think that I'm going on a wild goose chase."

"Sydney, please- what are the chances? You have no leads but something a Covenant member has told you."

"He defected."

"Can you be sure? Look at how quickly you have acted on his words- what if this was just an elaborate plan to get you back in their clutches?"

"And what if it's not?"

"Sydney—"

"No!" she was yelling by this point. "I am acting on this whether you like it or not—"

"But—"

"I want the truth. I want her and I want to know why the hell you are not reacting in the same was as me, Vaughn. This is Hope- our daughter. And she might be alive. Why can you not accept—"

"Because I can't!" Vaughn exploded.

Sydney took a step back, surprised at the forcefulness of his voice. "What?"

"I can't think that it might be her…because I want it to be Hope as much as you," he replied, his tone considerably lower.

"Vaughn…"

"I never got to meet that little girl and when you just told me what Lisenker said, my stomach dropped. With hope and anticipation and happiness…and that scared me," Vaughn explained. "What is it going to be like if we lose her again? Because, let's face it, the chances that it is Hope are incredibly slim."

"But what if it is her?" Sydney asked quietly. "We need to find out either way. We have no chance of moving forward with our lives with such a big 'what if' hanging over our heads."

"I know that we don't."

Sydney looked down at the bag in front of her. "You were right about having to be rational, but surely you agree that we need to do something?"

After several moments Vaughn gave a nod. "The only question is, Syd…what?"

* * *

"Ok, here we go," Lauren said as she pulled the doona over the yawning girl. "Good night." 

She made to leave the room but stopped when Elizabeth spoke.

"Lauren?"

"Yes?"

"I learnt some Italian today. The Italian word for mother is madre- are you my madre?"

Lauren shook her head. "No Elizabeth- I told you about your mother. Remember?"

Elizabeth just stared at her through her green, unblinking eyes. It always unsettled Lauren to look at them- it was like looking directly into Michael's.

"Come on, I know you learn lots of things everyday, but you haven't forgotten what I told you, have you?"

After several moments of thought Elizabeth answered. "Mum and dad are in heaven."

"That's right. And they're looking down on you, so you have to make them proud and do all of your lessons."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed- making her appear even more like her father. "They make me tired."

"I know but you need to do them."

"Why?"

"Because you are a very special girl, Elizabeth," Lauren replied. "And when you get older you are going to do great things."

"How?"

"Because," Lauren said, lowering her voice and turning out the light. "You have the power to be the kind of person people will admire and want to be. Now, good night."

"Good night, Lauren," Elizabeth murmured.

After closing the door, Lauren paused, placing her hand flat on the wood.

"I lied, Elizabeth," she whispered. "You are going to have the power to be the kind of person that the world will fear."

* * *

Weiss found himself laughing as Sydney and Vaughn finished speaking. "I'm sorry," he managed to say. "I'm not laughing at you or what's happened, it's just that…" 

Sydney put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand- I kind of went into another form of hysterics."

Weiss suddenly sobered up. "Do you honestly believe that she is alive?"

Sydney shrugged. "I have no idea…I'm perfectly aware that I am chasing a white rabbit, but I just need to know."

"We both do," Vaughn said. "And I'm sure you do now."

"I know that you have already done so much," Sydney started. "But—"

"Don't even ask," Weiss stopped her. "Apart from us and Jack nobody even knows about Hope's existence- I am not going to let you guys go through this yourselves."

"The only problem is," Sydney said, "we have nothing to go on but a rumour—"

"Hang on," Vaughn cut in. "We have Project Christmas."

Sydney looked at him. "Project Christmas will help us find Hope?"

"We don't know that it is Hope," Vaughn pointed. "But if we look into the actual tests subjects, find out if they've had children, if they've ever gone missing…"

"Process of elimination," Sydney said slowly. "So we'll need the Christmas list- find out how many women took part."

"You're going to track down all of them?" Weiss asked.

Sydney nodded. "If that's what it takes."

He paused. "Well, then…surely you know what that means…"


	6. Need To Know

**monygp, seeley's sweetheart and Ace: **Thank you so much for your feedback.

**Ace: **Unfortunately it doesn't mean Irina...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:  
Need To Know**

_Sydney shrugged. "I have no idea…I'm perfectly aware that I am chasing a white rabbit, but I just need to know."_

"_We both do," Vaughn said. "And I'm sure you do now."_

"_I know that you have already done so much," Sydney started. "But—"_

"_Don't even ask," Weiss stopped her. "Apart from us and Jack nobody even knows about Hope's existence- I am not going to let you guys go through this yourselves."_

"_The only problem is," Sydney said, "we have nothing to go on but a rumour—"_

"_Hang on," Vaughn cut in. "We have Project Christmas."_

_Sydney looked at him. "Project Christmas will help us find Hope?"_

"_We don't know that it is Hope," Vaughn pointed. "But if we look into the actual tests subjects, find out if they've had children, if they've ever gone missing…"_

"_Process of elimination," Sydney said slowly. "So we'll need the Christmas list- find out how many women took part."_

"_You're going to track down all of them?" Weiss asked._

_Sydney nodded. "If that's what it takes."_

_He paused. "Well, then…surely you know what that means…"_

Sydney stared back at him, her expression reserved. "Of course I do."

"And you're not freaking out because?"

"Because tracking down does not necessarily mean meeting face to face. I just have to know what she's been doing."

_**xxxxx**_

**TWO YEARS AGO**

_Sydney tapped quietly on Dixon's office door and then popped her head in. "Dad said that you wanted to see me."_

_Dixon nodded. "Come in, sit down," he said. "And shut the door behind you."_

_Slight mystified by the serious tone of his voice, Sydney did so. "What is this about?"_

"_What I am about to tell you is…classified," Dixon started. "Technically, you should not even be informed, but I can't allow for you—"_

"_Dixon," Sydney cut in. "You are starting to scare me, so do you think that you could maybe just come out with it?_

"_The fire in your apartment…" he trailed off. "Allison did not perish in it, nor from your gunshots."_

_A roaring cam through Sydney's eyes like angry waves crashing at the sand. "What…how?"_

"_We have no idea how, but there have been several sightings over the time that you were missing. Allison Doren is very much alive and keeping extremely active in her fields of…talent."_

"_Why are you telling me this? Is she an immediate threat?"_

"_No. I just thought that you had a right to know," Dixon paused. "And I needed to address my own selfish needs."_

_Sydney's brow furrowed. "Dixon?"_

"_I guess…I needed somebody around here who can understand what I feel when I hear her name being thrown around so casually."_

"_What…" Sydney started. "What happens if we run into her in the field?"_

"_We have orders," Dixon replied. "To bring her in- dead or alive."_

_Silence fell between the two friends, both of them knowing that if they ever got the chance, they would ensure that it would be the former_

_**xxxxx**_

"Even so, tread carefully," Weiss said.

Sydney cocked her head to one side. "Why?"

"If Allison gets wind that you're looking for her, the aftermath will not be pretty…and you are going to need to exercise some control on your behalf."

Sydney bristled. "Excuse me? I am perfectly capable—"

"Syd," Vaughn stepped in. "Things are different when it comes to Allison- you know that. Keep your distance and don't turn this into a manhunt."

Sydney was quiet for several moments. "What I am hoping to find is so much bigger than Allison. I am not going to let her stop me in my path. I promise you that."

Vaughn gave a short nod. "Ok then."

"Speaking of path," Weiss said. "We are going to need the Project Christmas database to start. How are we going to access it without questions being asked?"

"My dad," Sydney replied. "I'll tell him everything tomorrow- he'll be able to help."

"Right- well, then how about we meet up at lunch. Try and see where we can go next?" Weiss suggested.

Both Sydney and Vaughn nodded. "See you then," she said.

* * *

Weiss winced as the bowling ball veered off to the side and straight into the gutter. This was not the best way to start off a game. 

Behind him he could hear Lilly laughing. "Excellent," she said. "You are as terrible as me."

Weiss turned around, a smile on his face. "Now, terrible is not the word that I would use."

"Hmm," Lilly pondered. "How about ten-pin challenged?"

Weiss nodded. "I like it."

"Well, the let's make tonight interesting. Whoever gets the highest score has to shout drinks after the game- but no deliberately shooting gutter balls, ok?"

"Deal," Weiss grinned.

* * *

"Now," Lilly said, holding up her glass. "Here's to quite possibly the worst game of bowling ever." 

"I'll drink to that," Weiss replied, raising his own. "And of course, to he who came out on top," he added with a sly smile.

"And is now out of pocket," Lilly laughed.

"Touché."

"So," Weiss leaned forward. "I need a little feedback- the bowling, good or bad idea?"

"Definitely good," Lilly replied firmly. "I have not had this much fun in months…but then it's not just the bowling. The company I am with may have played a part in that."

"Lilly," Weiss started, his tone serious. "If you continue with that kind of talk I think that I might just blush."

"Well, we can't have that," Lilly said. "How about I just cut to the chase- are you free for lunch tomorrow?"

"Uh, actually, no," Weiss replied. "I've got this meeting- work stuff."

"Trust it to be work," Lilly said, good-naturedly. "Another time then?"

Weiss looked her directly in the eyes before responding. "Definitely."

* * *

Jack looked at his daughter through unblinking eyes. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" 

Sydney nodded. "Do I _want_ to? Not exactly. But it's something that I have to do."

"Ok then," Jack turned back to his computer. "I'll get you the list of names now- I can have all other profiles and information to you by the end of the day."

"Thanks."

Within minutes, Jack handed her a print out and Sydney could not help but stare at the names. These people were like her. She had to wonder- just how had their lives panned out?

_1. Douglas W. Axtell  
2. __Matthew Wayne Brewer  
__3. Karen A. Bartek  
__4. Diana Lynn Brown  
__5. Jennifer Beth Crary  
__6. Peter James Dacey  
__7. Ryan Robert Ferro  
__8. Chris Godfrey  
__9. Tricia Kay Goken  
__10. Harmony Leigh Gosbee  
__11. Allison Georgia Doren  
__12.Duane E. Journey  
__13. Ross Frank Judd  
__14. Michael Allen Martinez  
__15. Mark A. Rohmer  
__16. Benjamin Xavier Speck  
__17. Jodie Ann Thomas  
__18. Cameron M. Tyler  
__19. Nicholas S. Williams  
__20. Andrews Charles Zohs_

Seven women, Sydney thought. Seven women who were going to help her find out the truth.

"Sydney," Jack's voice broke into her thoughts.

Sydney looked at him. "Yes?"

"I…uh," he paused, clearing his throat. "I want to apologise," he managed to say.

Sydney blinked. "For what?"

"If it all, you being abducted, if it was because of Project Christmas, then it's my fault. It was because if me that you were out through that."

"Dad, please don't," Sydney said. "I don't agree with what you did, but I think I can understand why. Don't start laying blame, there are more important things that we need to focus on."

* * *

"Eric!" 

Weiss stopped in his steps, a smile forming on his face as Lilly approached. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. How are you?"

"Fine," he replied, "but also running late. Syd and Vaughn will be wondering where I am."

Lilly's eyebrows rose slightly. "I thought you had a meeting over lunch?"

"I do," Weiss replied quickly. "With Sydney and Vaughn."

"What about? I haven't heard of anything new."

"Oh, this is from before your arrival. I'd tell you, but you know the whole classified deal."

Lilly smiled. "I'm pretty well informed on that…lunch tomorrow then?"

"Book me in."

Waiting until Weiss has walked away, Lilly picked up her phone and headed over to a quiet corner before dialling.

"Wolfe?"

"It's me."

"What is the news?"

"Something is happening between Bristow, Vaughn and Weiss."

"What?"

"I don't know. Weiss informed me that it was something that had been going on since before my arrival…something tells me it may be rogue."

"Keep a close eye on her- and find out what the hell she is up, Wolfe. Do not let her elude you. Anything Bristow related, we need to know."


	7. What's Your Problem?

**mony-hp: **Thank you for your feedback

* * *

**Chapter Seven:  
What's Your Problem?**

_Lilly's eyebrows rose slightly. "I thought you had a meeting over lunch?"_

"_I do," Weiss replied quickly. "With Sydney and Vaughn."_

"_What about? I haven't heard of anything new."_

"_Oh, this is from before your arrival. I'd tell you, but you know the whole classified deal."_

_Lilly smiled. "I'm pretty well informed on that…lunch tomorrow then?"_

"_Book me in."_

_Waiting until Weiss has walked away, Lilly picked up her phone and headed over to a quiet corner before dialling._

"_Wolfe?"_

"_It's me."_

"_What is the news?"_

"_Something is happening between Bristow, Vaughn and Weiss."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't know. Weiss informed me that it was something that had been going on since before my arrival…something tells me it may be rogue."_

"_Keep a close eye on her- and find out what the hell she is up, Wolfe. Do not let her elude you. Anything Bristow related, we need to know."_

* * *

Lilly fiddled with her straw, wondering how she could go about this. She decided, that given the way she had been presenting herself, that blunt was the best option. 

"So, how did your meeting go yesterday?"

Weiss looked up from his sandwich, surprised that Lilly had even mentioned it. "It was fine."

"Get done what you needed to?"

His brow furrowed slightly. "Uh, Lilly, you shouldn't—"

"I'm sorry," she cut him off, bowing her head slightly. "I'm just trying to make conversation- you have me feeling a little nervous here."

Weiss could not help but laugh. "Lilly Wolfe, I can honestly say that you are the last person I would ever expect to get nervous…hang on, let me rephrase that- only second to Jack Bristow, maybe."

Lilly smiled at him. "He certainly is a force to be reckoned with, isn't he?"

Weiss paused. "That would be putting it mildly."

"He does have a pretty obvious soft spot, though," Lilly commented casually.

Weiss looked at her. "Sydney?"

"Hmm," Lilly nodded. "My gut tells me that he would do anything for her."

"Your gut would be right."

With a small smile, Lilly rose her glass to her lips. If only her gut could tell her everything that she needed to know.

* * *

Lauren was reading the email in front of her, while keeping an eye on Elizabeth with the other. Usually at this time of day, Elizabeth would be colouring or playing with her large variety of toys. However, today she had settled on the floor with a picture book and from the way she was listlessly and randomly flipping the pages, Lauren knew she was not really reading it. 

Trying to turn all her concentration to her laptop, she finished reading the email. It was a report on the new topics that Elizabeth would be introduced to that week. That in itself was not unusual. Lauren was dictated to every week on what she should be doing.

However, there was another attachment- a memo from the psychologist. For some reason she wanted detailed information on Elizabeth's movements at home. Lauren was already required to provide data on meals, basic outlines of activities, bedtime- that sort of thing.

But what they wanted now was emotional information- details on Elizabeth's moods, things that she said…tiny, minute details on absolutely everything.

Closing the lid of her laptop, Lauren sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. This was getting to be too much.

* * *

Sydney had barely set foot into the Rotunda when Jack appeared, pulling her off to one side. 

"What is it?"

"Your search just got a whole lot easier," Jack replied, pulling out a sheet of paper.

Sydney could feel her heart start to beat faster. "Who did you find?"

"Jennifer Crary and Tricia Goken."

"Where are they?"

"They are dead."

Sydney frowned. "But what about children? Just because they are dead doesn't mean—"

"Neither of them were given a chance."

"How do you mean?"

"Jennifer was killed in a car crash less than a year after completing Project Christmas. Tricia died at sixteen, after battling leukaemia for several years."

Sydney fell silent, digesting this news. That meant there was only five more women to find. Five more to get through before she could start to hope…

"Thanks dad," she finally said, looking up. "I should go find Vaughn and Weiss. They will want to know this."

Jack nodded. "Keep me posted on what you find."

"You too."

* * *

Pretending to work at her computer, what Lilly was really doing was watching the three figures converse off to the side of the Rotunda. They appeared innocent enough- after all it was common knowledge that they were all close friends. 

But Lilly knew that everything was not what it seemed. And she knew that she needed…and wanted to know what was going on between Sydney, Vaughn and Weiss.

As the three of them separated, Lilly shifted her eyes back to the computer screen. Moments later a shadow fell across the keyboard and she looked up at Weiss with a smile.

"Hey."

He smiled back. "What are you up?"

"Nothing important," Lilly paused, pretending to scrutinize him. "Is everything ok?"

He blinked. "It's fine…why do you ask?"

Lilly shrugged. "You just look kinda stressed…I'm getting a feeling that you're a little preoccupied."

"Sounds like your gut has been telling you quite a bit lately."

"Not nearly enough," Lilly quipped. "Can…can I say something?"

Weiss nodded. "Sure."

"I know there are rules and laws we a required to follow," she started, "but I still want to offer my help. I have no idea what you are working on but what I do know is that a fresh set of eyes and a fresh set of contacts can do a world of good."

Weiss's expression was frozen. "Look, Lilly—"

"I'm not pressuring you to tell me- this will be the last time that I mention it. I just wanted to remind you that I am here."

His face had softened as she spoke. "Thanks. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Good," Lilly said, glancing down at her watch. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go call my mother and wish her a happy birthday."

* * *

After speaking to Vaughn and Weiss, Sydney had headed up to the roof top of the building. She was way too restless to be able to sit down at her desk and work. 

Leaning against the cool concrete wall, she closed her eyes, allowing the slight breeze to cool her face.

It was several minutes later when she heard the click of the door. Quick as a flash, she moved around the corner. The last thing she wanted at this point in time was company and she was quite happy to hide until they finished their business.

Sydney had assumed that it was somebody taking a cigarette break and that it wouldn't be long before they were gone. But then she heard the unmistakable sound of dialling on a mobile. She went to make her presence known, not wanting to eavesdrop in a private conversation; however the first words spoken made her stop short.

"No information as of yet."

Sydney stiffened. She would recognize Lilly Wolfe's accent anywhere.

"I have made a move- he definitely trusts me. Hopefully I will be brought into the loop soon enough…ok, I'll sent the details on their computer records by tomorrow…the chances of there being a lead is slim- they're not just going to leave sensitive information lying around…ok, two days."

A second later, Sydney heard the phone snap shut, the door open and then close again.

It was only then that she allowed herself to exhale.

* * *

Sydney was still up on the roof when Weiss appeared, a good hour later. 

"What are you doing up here?"

"Getting some space."

"Most people go to the country to do that…or even the park. Not dank city rooftops."

Sydney threw up her hands. "What can I say? I had limited options."

"Ok…well, since we have this little rooftop to ourselves there was something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"This whole thing that we are doing- maybe we need a little fresh blood to help us out."

"Dixon? Marshall?"

Weiss shook his head. "No…Lilly."

Sydney visibly recoiled. "No," she replied bluntly.

"Hang on, just hear me out—"

"I said no."

Weiss looked at her, his eyes confused. "Are you not even going to consider this? To listen to what I have to say?"

"No. I don't want her in on this."

"Why not?"

Sydney hesitated. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. She knew that he really liked her and as for what she had just heard…well, she would have to fins out the context of the conversation before she made the mistake of crying wolf.

"No reason," she replied. "I just want to keep it between us." She made to walk away, but Weiss stopped her.

"Wait. You are not telling me everything. So let's hear it- just what's your problem?"


	8. Be The Link

I need to apologise once again for the delay in an update. I have just gone through an extremely busy period in my life- not only was it the end of the uni year with a mass of assignments, it was actually the end of my degree, so I am now going through job applications and all manner of things. And for the first time ever, I fell behind in writing my fan fic chapters. I am working hard now to catch up. So, sorry and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**mony-hp: **Thank you for your feedback.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:  
Be The Link  
**

_She went to make her presence known, not wanting to eavesdrop in a private conversation; however the first words spoken made her stop short._

"_No information as of yet."_

_Sydney stiffened. She would recognize Lilly Wolfe's accent anywhere._

"_I have made a move- he definitely trusts me. Hopefully I will be brought into the loop soon enough…ok, I'll sent the details on their computer records by tomorrow…the chances of there being a lead is slim- they're not just going to leave sensitive information lying around…ok, two days."_

_A second later, Sydney heard the phone snap shut, the door open and then close again._

_It was only then that she allowed herself to exhale._

_**xxxxx**_

"_Ok…well, since we have this little rooftop to ourselves there was something that I wanted to talk to you about."_

"_What?"_

"_This whole thing that we are doing- maybe we need a little fresh blood to help us out."_

"_Dixon? Marshall?"_

_Weiss shook his head. "No…Lilly."_

_Sydney visibly recoiled. "No," she replied bluntly._

"_Hang on, just hear me out—"_

"_I said no."_

_Weiss looked at her, his eyes confused. "Are you not even going to consider this? To listen to what I have to say?"_

"_No. I don't want her in on this."_

"_Why not?"_

_Sydney hesitated. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. She knew that he really liked her and as for what she had just heard…well, she would have to fins out the context of the conversation before she made the mistake of crying wolf._

"_No reason," she replied. "I just want to keep it between us." She made to walk away, but Weiss stopped her._

"_Wait. You are not telling me everything. So let's hear it- just what's your problem?"_

Sydney took a deep breath, trying to keep her expression passive. "I have no problem," she said calmly. "It is just that there are people in this office with whom I am very close to and if we are looking for extra help, I would turn to them before any newcomer."

Weiss eyed her closely. "Ok, I get that. I understand that. But there is still something you are not telling me."

"There isn't."

"Then why did you freak when I mentioned Lilly's name?"

"I didn't freak—"

"Syd."

Sydney sighed, feeling herself relent, Weiss was not going to let this drop and so, as quickly as she could, she relayed to him the conversation that she has heard.

As she spoke Weiss's expression began to close off and by the time she had finished his face was completely unreadable.

"Weiss—"

He held up his hand. "You really weren't going to tell me about this?"

"Well, I—"

"You know it wasn't all that long ago that you trusted me with your life, Sydney. That you trusted me with your _daughter's _life. But now, you couldn't even trust me with this piece of information."

Sydney stared at him for a few seconds. "Weiss, this had absolutely nothing to do with trust. I know that you have feelings for Lilly, that there was something going on between the two of you and I didn't want to hurt you without any proof or context."

"Oh, so you were trying to protect me?" Weiss asked his tone…odd.

Sydney frowned slightly. "I guess. If you want to—"

"Because obviously I couldn't handle news like that."

"No, Weiss. I—"

"I don't need your protection, Sydney. I get that some people around here see me as a joker, not up to or not willing to go the hard yards. But I can and I will- I have been out there. I have almost lost my life for this Agency! I guess I just expected you to understand me better. But instead you belittle me."

With that Weiss pushed past Sydney and walked back into the building, leaving her standing, absolutely stunned on the rooftop.

* * *

Lauren frowned as she watched Elizabeth listlessly pick at her lunch. She had been releases from classes early. The explanation had been brief- Elizabeth's performance was stalling and they needed to review the process. 

But Lauren wasn't all that sure. To her, Elizabeth's abilities were progressing all the same. When pressed, the child could easily relay what she had learnt that day. The issue, in Lauren's opinion, was Elizabeth's personality. The little girl was withdrawing- only speaking when asked a direct question, showing no emotion whatsoever and seeming more apathetic every day.

A voice in the back of Lauren's head was saying that this was her fault. Her and the people that she worked for. Together with their own ambitions, she and the Covenant were destroying a little soul.

But as soon as that voice made itself heard, Lauren shoved it aside. She could not think that way. They had a goal to achieve and they were going to do that at any cost.

Right?

* * *

"Sydney." Jack looked up as she approached. "Where have you been?" 

"On the roof- thinking," she started. "Can I—"

"We've located Karen Bartek," Jack said, glancing at a piece of paper before him. "She's in Australia."

"Australia?"

"Uh huh. She trained with the CIA, at the Farm. However, she had been involved with an Australian. They married shortly after she completed her training. The CIA organised with ASIO to offer her a position. She has been with them ever since."

"Any children?"

"None whatsoever." He paused, taking in his daughter's expression. "What's the matter?"

"What do we know about Lilly Wolfe? Why was she transferred to our office?"

"Langley ordered it."

Sydney blinked, surprised. "They did?"

"Dixon was hesitant. He told them that this office was working smoothly and we had no room for a new recruit. He was told that he had no say in the matter and that Wolfe would be joining this task force."

"But why? What is so important about her? And how do we know that we can trust her?"

"Sydney, what has happened?"

"I overheard a phone call. She was talking about getting new information of a 'he' and sending some sort of computer records."

Jack was silent for a few seconds. "She gave no indication of who she was talking to?"

Sydney shook her head. "It was really vague and I know that I am probably jumping to conclusions, but a huge part of me is truly suspicious."

"Does anybody else know?"

"Weiss."

Jack's eyebrows rose. "You told Weiss?"

"He wanted to bring her in on all this Hope stuff. I had to explain why I was dead against it."

"Ok then. For the time being we'll keep this to ourselves. Going to Dixon will only make a bigger mess. We will run our own surveillance and if any new information turns up, we'll decide our next move. Are you happy with that?"

Sydney nodded. "Do you think….that she might be aware of what we're doing?"

Jack's face was impartial. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

* * *

_Sydney stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She didn't know why but it felt to her that everything was frozen around her. Time was standing still. She glanced down at the tiles, wondering why they did not feel cool under her feet. When she looked back up at the mirror, she startled. They were standing behind her. The one who resembled her so much._

_Sydney whirled around. How dare she enter her home and impose on her private sanctuary. How did she even know where she lived?_

"_What are you doing here?" Sydney demanded._

_They shrugged. "Trying to give you a shove in the right direction."_

"_You're helping me?"_

"_It's time that you realised that I am out there and the world will be better off if we work together."_

"_Why is this the first time you suggested that. Every other time we've met, you have been doing all you can to stop me."_

"_There are forces…but they can be stopped. You just have to know where to go."_

"_And where might that be?"_

_Without a word, they raised their arm and pointed to the mirror. Sydney turned and inhaled sharply. For the reflection staring back was not her own._

_It was Francie's._

"Sydney."

Her eyes flew open, a response to Vaughn's tight squeeze on her shoulder. Sitting upright, she glanced around the living room, pulling at her shirt collar- it was feeling way too tight. "I…must have fallen asleep…it was a long day."

Vaughn's face was concerned. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you over dinner," Sydney murmured, bringing a hand up to her forehead. "It was her again…"

Vaughn's brow furrowed for a second before realization struck. "The dream? Your look-a-like?"

Sydney nodded. "I know she is…she's Hope…and I know that sounds crazy. After all she looked like you when…but I just know that it's her…and I know who I need to go to."

"Who?"

"You're not going to like it. But I truly believe that she is only one who can help."

"Allison?"

Sydney nodded. She's the link, Vaughn. I just know it. She has to be the link."


	9. The Monster Within

Lu & mony-hp: Thank you for your feedback

**mony-hp: **Thanks for that message. I have loved my experience of teaching so far and can't wait to do it full time (though ask me in 12 months to see if I have changed my tune)

A/N: I just have to say that I finally got my act into gear and went and saw Rogue last night. I wasn't expecting much (I was a little concerned how Greg McLean would follow up after the amazing Wolf Creek) and was only going to see the divine Michael Vartan on the big screen. However, I was pleasantly surprised- it was fantastic. I urge everybody to support this film (and for a final note, MV looked so, so, so, so hot. It was nice to have another fix of him :P)

* * *

**Chapter Nine:  
The Monster Within**

"_Sydney."_

_Her eyes flew open, a response to Vaughn's tight squeeze on her shoulder. Sitting upright, she glanced around the living room, pulling at her shirt collar- it was feeling way too tight. "I…must have fallen asleep…it was a long day."_

_Vaughn's face was concerned. "What happened?"_

"_I'll tell you over dinner," Sydney murmured, bringing a hand up to her forehead. "It was her again…"_

_Vaughn's brow furrowed for a second before realization struck. "The dream? Your look-a-like?"_

_Sydney nodded. "I know she is…she's Hope…and I know that sounds crazy. After all she looked like you when…but I just know that it's her…and I know who I need to go to."_

"_Who?"_

"_You're not going to like it. But I truly believe that she is only one who can help."_

"_Allison?"_

_Sydney nodded. She's the link, Vaughn. I just know it. She has to be the link."_

"Sydney, no. You promised to keep your distance, that you would go nowhere near that woman."

"I know, but think about this, Vaughn. She is a link to Project Christmas…and guaranteed she will have connections in relation to the Covenant."

"And so what? Do you really think that she would just help you?"

Sydney shrugged. "I don't know. There has to be some way that we can manipulate her."

"Syd—"

"Look, I am not saying that I am going to be running after her tonight, or tomorrow. It is just that at some point something needs to be done."

Vaughn exhaled loudly. "I can just imagine the reaction when you tell your dad and Weiss…" he trailed off, noticing Sydney blanch at the sound of their friends name. "What is it?"

"Well, you know how I said it was a long day?" He nodded and so she proceeded to tell him all the details, starting with Lilly's phone call and culminating with her conversation with Jack.

"You think Lilly is reporting to somebody else?"

Sydney nodded. "And Weiss was absolutely livid with me. I shouldn't have tried to keep it from him- he was right. It was patronizing."

"You weren't patronizing, you were looking out for a friend. And Weiss will come around, once he has stopped seeing red."

"I just hate that he could even think that I didn't trust him or value our friendship enough," Sydney murmured. "For all that he has done, I owe him more than that."

"And as I said, he will come around. Just give him tonight to cool off and go see him tomorrow."

"Easier said than done."

"Well then, let's try taking your mind off it for a few hours then," Vaughn suggested. "Get up."

"What for?"

"We're going out for dinner. There's a new French place that's just opened. It will be the perfect distraction."

Sydney couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile cross her face. "How?"

"We'll go, eat a nice meal…" Vaughn paused, a small lint in his eyes. "I'll do the whole native to France things- accent, language and all. Scare the wait staff, intimidate the chef…"

Sydney gave small laugh. "Any excuse to show off, hey?"

"Well, with you by my side it's not very often that I get to shine," Vaughn winked.

Sydney groaned. "You keep spouting lines like that and I am calling off this engagement."

* * *

The following morning Sydney was awakened by the ringing of the telephone, however, quite content, she was happy to keep her eyes closed and huddled closer to Vaughn as he reached across to grab the receiver. 

"Hello," he mumbled. "Oh hey…yup…right…uh huh…yeah, I can pass that on…hmm…see you later."

Intrigues, Sydney sat up slightly as he placed the phone back on the bedside table. "Who was that?"

"Weiss."

"Oh."

"He wants to meet you in an hour. At the café down on the corner," Vaughn said. "So…are you going to allow me an 'I told you so'?"

* * *

"Please Elizabeth," Lauren begged. "We have to go. It is time for your lessons." 

The little girl just pulled herself into a tighter ball and cried even harder. The tears, they were bordering on the point of hysteria and Lauren was starting to panic.

Crouching down beside her, Lauren hesitantly placed a hand on Elizabeth's should. Lauren usually did all she could to keep contact between them at a minimum. Getting personally attached would only harbour the end result.

But this situation called for extremes. Lauren could not look at such a distraught child and just walk away."

"Elizabeth," she started gently. "What is the matter?"

"Don't wanna go…" she wailed. "Don't make me…I don't wanna go…"

As Elizabeth trailed off in a sob, all Lauren could hear was the fear and anxiety in her voice. Without hesitation, she wrapped both her arms around the girl in a tight hug. They had ordered Lauren to protect her and that was just what she would do.

* * *

Spying Weiss across the café, Sydney took a deep breath and then made her way over. 

"Hey," she said, stopping at the empty chair.

Weiss looked up. "Hi."

"Ok," Sydney said, slumping down in her seat. "Before you say anything, I want to apologise. The last thing I would want to do is patronize or belittle you. I value you and friendship too much to do that."

"I know that, Syd. It just…hmm, how can I say this without sounding like a contrived sap?"

Sydney smiled, knowing that all was right between them. "Just say it. I promise that it will stay between us."

"I just hated that you were keeping something from me. Now, I don't expect you to tell me everything about your life, but Lilly kind of concerns both of us."

"I know, and if any of my suspicions were proven true, I would have told you. I just didn't want to start causing trouble with unfounded accusations."

"What exactly are your suspicions?" Weiss asked. "What started this- and leave nothing out."

Sydney shrugged. "There is just something about her that rubs me wrong…do you remember the night with the pizza?" Weiss nodded. "And all those questions that she was asking?"

"Sydney, she was just trying to get to know us."

"That's what I was telling myself, but then it occurred to me that we know nothing about her. Those conversations were completely directed by her." She paused, looking directly at Weiss. "In the time that you have spent with her, how much has she told you about herself?"

His brow furrowed. "Not a lot."

"See? The most personal thing I have ever gotten from Lilly Wolfe was that stuff about her sister's wedding. Now, I am aware that being closed off is not a crime…but it was enough to intrigue me and after that phone call…"

Weiss leaned forward slightly. "You're thinking Covenant, are you?"

Sydney nodded. "Dad said that she sent here on Langley's orders, but that doesn't ease my mind. Lisenker was terrified when he got here, saying that nobody was safe, that there was moles everywhere. I'm probably jumping to conclusions, but I don't think that I am insane to entertain the idea."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't want to start a witch hunt, so I spoke to my dad. For now we are just going to keep our ears and eyes open for the moment. Stay low until anything concrete shows up."

"Or until these suspicions are proven wrong," Weiss pointed out.

Sydney nodded. "That as well."

"Right, well, then how can I help?"

Sydney's eyes widened. "No, Weiss. I couldn't ask you to—"

"How can I help?"

"Weiss."

"Syd."

She sighed. "Fine…just talk to her. Find out what she used to do and what her purpose is here."

"Now that I can do," Weiss said, motioning over a waiter. "So, how about we have some breakfast and you can bring me up to date on the Hope situation."

* * *

Without knocking Sydney walked into Jack's office. "You've got information on the final three?" 

He nodded. "Mostly." Pausing, he picked up a sheet of paper from his desk. "Both Jodie Thomas and Diana Brown work within the Agency. They both have children, but I would assume that they are too young to be in possession of the Covenant. Besides, there have been no reports concerning these agents and their children."

"How old?" Sydney demanded.

"Jodie has a ten month old son and Diana gave birth to twins only last week."

Oh," Sydney paused. "Where abouts do they work within the Agency?"

"Langley."

Sydney moved closer to the desk. "What about the last woman, Harmony Gosbee?"

"For some reason the information is scarce on her, but I have managed to get an address for her in New Canaan. You and Vaughn will be paying her a little visit."

"When?"

"In two days. I've manufactured a simple recon mission for the two of you."

Sydney looked at her father, hesitating. "Ok…but there is something that I need to do before I go."

Jack eyed her, knowing his daughter all too well. "What?"

"I want to see Sloane."

"Why?"

"Because there is still another person on that Project Christmas list and he is the one who can help us locate her."

"The let me do it while you're away. I—"

"Dad, I need to face him. You should understand that."

"And just what are you going to do when you get the information you want? Go chasing after Allison? Do you know how foolish that would be? That woman is a—"

"Dad, I don't know our next move yet. I just want to be prepared for all avenues."

"Promise me that you will stay away from Allison, Sydney."

Sydney looked at him, levelly. "I can't promise that, dad. You should know better than asking."

After what seemed like an eternity, Jack finally gave a short nod. "I'll make some calls. Just give me a few hours."

* * *

Sydney jolted as each gate slammed shut behind her. The last time she had been in a prison was to see her mother. And while this was a different facility, it was still causing some painful memories to surface. 

And things were only going to get more painful.

Using all her effort to keep her breathing steady, Sydney took the final few steps before arriving at the cell. She turned, and bracing herself, let her eyes fall on the monster within.


	10. Promise You That

**mony-hp & valoriahn: **Thank you so much for your feedback**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:  
Promise You That**

_Sydney jolted as each gate slammed shut behind her. The last time she had been in a prison was to see her mother. And while this was a different facility, it was still causing some painful memories to surface._

_And things were only going to get more painful._

_Using all her effort to keep her breathing steady, Sydney took the final few steps before arriving at the cell. She turned, and bracing herself, let her eyes fall on the monster within._

"Sydney." Sloane sounded slightly surprised. "Now here is a face I never thought I would see again."

"So this is where your grand plan has led you," Sydney murmured. "Any regrets, Arvin?"

"You know me better than to think that, Sydney," he replied calmly. "Now, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need a way to contact Allison Doren."

"From the rumours I heard before getting put in here, you are going to need a psychic to do that."

"You were ill informed. Now, how do I contact her?"

"Out to exact a little revenge, Sydney?"

"My motives are none of your business."

"Ah, but you, Sydney- you are my business. You always have been. I don't want to see you getting into a situation you can't get out of. I care for you too much—"

"Do not start on that notion again," Sydney said evenly. "You are incapable of caring for anything other than power."

Sloane's eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you saying that I did not care for my own wife?"

"You didn't. At least not enough to give up your quest for Rambaldi, which, essentially, was a quest for power. A quest that killed Emily."

"The years have hardened you, Sydney. It hurts me to see it happening."

"A person tends to 'harden' when the ones they love continue getting killed or sent away," Sydney spat. "Now, for all you have done, the least you could tell me is a way to contact Allison Doren."

Sloane was silent for several (long) moments. "You won't be able to use any of my channels," he finally said. "She will have heard of my incarceration and will be suspicious if she is contacted in any such manner. You will need to go through an associate."

"Name?"

"Given that Mr Sark is also in a predicament like mine, I would suggest Simon Walker."

Sydney blinked. "Walker?"

"I have never met him, but was aware that Allison was always in contact. The two had a tit for tat arrangement."

Refusing to thank him, Sydney simply nodded. "If this information proves fruitless I will be back." She went to walk away but stopped. "What did you do with her?"

"Who?"

"Francie. Where is her body?"

Sloane shrugged. "That was Allison's task. I never asked for details and she never volunteered."

Sydney shifted her gaze to the walls of the cell. "I've wanted you dead for a long time, and I so wanted to have that honour."

Sloane's face remained passive. "Past tense, Sydney?"

"I've come to realize that death is too good for you. I will relish in the fact that you will rot in here for the rest of your life. Arvin Sloane, confined without a taste of freedom or power. It's enough to bring a smile to my face. Enjoy your life, Arvin, while the rest of us are living ours."

* * *

While Sydney and Vaughn were boarding a plane to Connecticut, Weiss and Jack were pooling their resources to find a way to make contact with Simon Walker. Engrossed with his work, Weiss almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oops, sorry!" he heard Lilly laugh. He turned, unable to shake Sydney's voice out of his mind.

"Hey."

Lilly smiled. "What are you up to?"

"Just catching up on some paperwork."

"Did Sydney and Michael get away ok?" she inquired, perching herself ion the edge of his desk.

"Uh huh," Weiss replied, non-committal. He shuffled a couple of pieces of paper before him, waiting for Lilly to press some more or bring up the idea of her helping again. But it never happened.

"Ok, well did you want to see a movie tonight?" she asked. "Your pick."

"Sure…" Weiss glanced back at his computer. "I need to get through this and then I'll check what's on."

"Great. Let me know," she said and then walked away.

Slightly unsettled, Weiss watched her leave and then turned back to the computer.

He had no idea what to think.

* * *

"This one on the left," Sydney pointed out and Vaughn pulled to a stop.

"So, how do you want to play this…" Vaughn trailed off, spotting the 'For Sale' sign sitting in the middle of Harmony's front lawn. "Oh, now, this is just too easy."

Sydney grinned as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Come on, let's go house shopping."

After knocking on the front door, the two waited for a few moments before it opened, revealing a small blonde woman inside.

"May I help you?"

"Hi, sorry to disturb you like this," Sydney started, "but my fiancé and I will be moving here in the next few months. We're down from LA to look at a houses and we were just on our way to our agent's when we saw your house and well—"

"We just had to stop," Vaughn chimed in.

"I know that we don't have an appointment and that it's a complete inconvenience, but we were wondering if we could have a look." Sydney asked. "I mean, if you wan we could contact your agent and do this properly, or you could just tell is to bugger off or—"

The woman smiled. "Like I am going to let a couple this interested just walk away. Please, come in."

"Oh, thank you." Sydney said, stepping through the door. "I'm Anne and this is Christian."

"I'm Harmony," the woman replied and Sydney and Vaughn exchanged a quick glance. "Now please, excuse the mess. I usually go crazy right before a viewing. Keeping this place clean 24/7 is virtually impossible with four kids running around."

"Four- wow," Sydney commented as they entered a large family area, adjoined to the kitchen. She spotted a family portrait above the television- Harmony, her husband and four boys.

"Yup. I've got a thirteen year old, eleven year old and ten year old twins."

"They must keep life interesting," Vaughn said. His mother would occasionally remind him of what he had out her through. He could only imagine timing that by four.

"Chaotic would be the term I'd use," Harmony laughed and then proceeded to lead Sydney and Vaughn throughout her house.

From the general chit chat that Harmony kept going though the tour, Sydney and Vaughn discovered that she was a midwife at the local hospital, her husband was in advertising and that they had lived in this house since they married a little over 13 years ago.

As they continued the tour of her home- '_That's right,' _Sydney thought to herself, '_this is not just a house, it's a home,'_she could not help but feel a pang every time she saw a family photo or a mess left behind by one of Harmony's sons. It was only when they returned to the entrance hall that Sydney realized what those pangs were.

Jealousy.

"And so that's about it," Harmony said as they found themselves back at the entrance hall. "Do you have—" she cut off at the sound of a car pulling up outside. "Oh, that will be James and the boys."

"Well look, we should probably head off then," Vaughn said. "We've imposed enough. But we'll get our agent to contact yours. We loved the house."

As Sydney and Vaughn walked outside her eyes fell on Harmony's husband and the four sons she had just witnessed growing up through photographs. She felt the pang again.

"What do you think?" Vaughn asked Sydney when they had gotten into their car.

"I think that we can cross Harmony and her children off," Sydney murmured.

"Are you completely sure?"

She nodded. "Harmony has had nothing to do with espionage. When myself and the rest of the Project children were being recruited, she was getting married and starting a family. I don't think the Covenant would risk this is they had no way of telling whether Project Christmas had been successful on the mother."

"Can we be sure that she has never played a part in the spy world? Maybe there is a classified reason that there is very little intel on her."

Sydney raised her eyebrows. "Given what you do, would you ever let two strangers, who showed up completely unexpectedly, into your house?"

Vaughn laughed. "You make a good pint."

"And as for the little intel, Harmony is insignificant. Why would the Agency have any concern with a suburban mother of four?" Sydney replied. "Now can we please go straight to the safe house? I feel like doing absolutely nothing until our flight tomorrow."

* * *

It was later that night when they were curled up in bed, in the safe house, that Vaughn finally cracked. He had been picking up on weird vibes from Sydney all day. A combination of curiosity and concern made him scrap his earlier plan of waiting until they reached home before pressing her.

"Syd." He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned over immediately. "Is everything ok?"

She frowned slightly. "It's the same as it always is."

"Then why have you been in a funk all day?"

"I haven't—" she broke off with a sigh. "It's just…today…"

"What? The fact that we seem to be getting closer to the truth about Hope?"

Sydney shook her head. "No, Harmony and her family," she paused, biting her lower lip. "The entire time we were in that house I couldn't help but think 'I could've had that'." She sat up slightly. "Am I ever going to have that? Or am I going to be a spy for the rest of my life?"

"Sydney—"

"As much as it eats at me, I don't hate my job. I hate the way I was brought into the life, but that doesn't deny the sens eof purpose and accomplishment…but along with that comes a sense of loss." She paused, looking directly at Vaughn. "I want the normal life too. I want what Harmony has."

Vaughn shifted closer to her. "And you will have it."

Sydney let out a little laugh. "You can really see is leaving the CIA and heading for the suburbs one day?"

"Of course. You're not the only one who wants the normal life." He paused. "Though maybe not the suburbs. I was imagining more along the lines of the Italian or French countryside, or on the ocean somewhere…"

Sydney's face turned serious. "Promise me," she urged. "That when we find the truth about Hope, whatever the outcome, that we will start anew. Because whatever we find out will mean a new chapter in our lives. Why don't we make it a new start, full stop?"

"I couldn't agree more," Vaughn said.

"Well then?"

"What?"

"Promise me."

Vaughn smiled. "A new life, a new start and a new home. Sydney Bristow, I will do all in my power to promise you that."


	11. In Our Favour

**seeley's sweetheart & AMBERLEAH: **Thank you for your feedback.

Ok, so once again I am apologising for a delay in my updates. Sorry, sorry, sorry! Many things, Christmas, writers block etc kept me from writing. Thank you for being patient and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

On a happier note, I got a job! I am so psyched and am looking very forward to my new life as an English/Drama teacher (who moonlights as a fan fic writer!)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:  
In Our Favour**

"_I think that we can cross Harmony and her children off," Sydney murmured._

"_Are you completely sure?"_

_She nodded. "Harmony has had nothing to do with espionage. When myself and the rest of the Project children were being recruited, she was getting married and starting a family. I don't think the Covenant would risk this is they had no way of telling whether Project Christmas had been successful on the mother."_

_**xxxxx**_

"_As much as it eats at me, I don't hate my job. I hate the way I was brought into the life, but that doesn't deny the sens eof purpose and accomplishment…but along with that comes a sense of loss." She paused, looking directly at Vaughn. "I want the normal life too. I want what Harmony has."_

_Vaughn shifted closer to her. "And you will have it."_

_Sydney let out a little laugh. "You can really see is leaving the CIA and heading for the suburbs one day?"_

"_Of course. You're not the only one who wants the normal life." He paused. "Though maybe not the suburbs. I was imagining more along the lines of the Italian or French countryside, or on the ocean somewhere…"_

_Sydney's face turned serious. "Promise me," she urged. "That when we find the truth about Hope, whatever the outcome, that we will start anew. Because whatever we find out will mean a new chapter in our lives. Why don't we make it a new start, full stop?"_

"_I couldn't agree more," Vaughn said._

"_Well then?"_

"_What?"_

"_Promise me."_

_Vaughn smiled. "A new life, a new start and a new home. Sydney Bristow, I will do all in my power to promise you that."_

* * *

"We found a way to contact Simon Walker through an Internet drop site," Jack said as he sat himself down in Sydney and Vaughn's living room. "A meet has been organised." 

"Who does he think he's meeting with?" Sydney asked from the kitchen where she and Vaughn were preparing coffees for the group.

"You." Weiss replied.

Sydney froze. "Me. But Walker knows me."

"Exactly," Jack said.

"But dad, after last time you wanted me to avoid Walker. He knows too much and I know too little."

"And that is why you are going to meet with him," Jack said. "Admit all- that you have no memory and that you need his help."

"We just need to figure out a reason why you would be seeking out Allison," Weiss said. "I can't imagine that Walker would just give her up, given your mutual histories."

Sydney's mind went back to her conversation with Sloane. "I know a good reason," she said quietly. "When is the meet?"

* * *

"And so," Lilly said, placing her wine glass back on the table, "that is exactly how I came to work in Intelligence. My sister was oh so jealous. She always claimed that our father favoured me and that he was the one who pulled the strings to get me in. But I swear that I did it all on my own." 

Weiss was smiling. Sydney and Vaughn had left for her meet with Walker and when Lilly asked him out for drinks after work, he thought it a good chance for some reconnaissance. However, he was actually enjoying himself. "Wow, I think that I have learnt more about you tonight than I have in the time since you arrived at Operations."

'_And nothing you said has given me any reason for suspicion,' _he thought, almost guiltily.

Lilly shrugged. "I'm loud and I'm brash, but it takes me a while to warm to people. Those who start spilling their life stories the minute I meet them frighten me, to be honest."

"You make a good point there," Weiss replied. "So tell me, what adventures did you get up to over in London?"

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "If I asked you to detail your coming and goings what would you say?"

"Uh…that most of it was classified."

"Then my answer is the same. However, what I can tell you is that the general goings on are no different than at the JTF." She paused, taking a mouthful of wine. "I just can't get into the specifics. I mean, what if you were some evil double agent?"

Weiss coughed. If only she knew what Sydney thought. "Yup," he said, covering himself. "That's me. I'm truly loyal to the Finns."

"Oooh…I've heard that they're a nasty bunch over there," Lilly said, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "All that politeness and friendliness and open welcoming arms is just a ruse, right?"

Weiss laughed. "Completely."

Lilly's eyes lit up. "Oh my. I have to tell you about this one alias of mine. I was—"

"Hang on," Weiss interrupted. "What about all that confidentiality talk before?"

Lilly waved a hand. "I'll fudge the important details. Right now you are going to hear about a wig, leather skirt and weapons- with a few humourous anecdotes thrown in."

"Well then," Weiss said. "I'm all ears."

* * *

The streets of Paris were bustling. Sitting at one of the outdoor tables of a small café, Sydney felt uneasy. Simon had told her last time they'd encountered each other not to contact him again, for the fear of his employer. And even thought Vaughn was nearby, Sydney knew that this meeting was not guaranteed to go smoothly. 

"Well, well, well," Simon's figure dropped into the chair opposite Sydney. "You've gone back to your old hair do."

She had refused to wear a wig or any semblance of an alias. To pull this off, she had to be completely honest. "The other one was too high maintenance."

"So, why the out of the blue meet?"

"Mr Walker—" Sydney started.

"Hey," Simon blinked. "What is with the formalities? We are former work buddies. Sydney."

Sydney looked straight at him. "Well, you see, I only have you word on that."

"I don't understand."

"I'll get straight to the point. I no recollection of us working together."

Simon shifted in his seat. "Is this supposed to be some kind of a joke?"

"This is no joke. This is my life," Sydney replied bluntly. "And two years of it is missing," she added, tapping the side of head. "I pass out in my apartment and when I come to I'm in Hong Kong and two years have passed. The time in which I supposedly encountered you. But do I remember? No. All I have is a big blank where 24 months should be."

If Simon was surprised by this revelation he did not let on. "Why the hell are you telling me this?"

"I need your help. I figured since we're 'old work friends' you'd be more inclined to offer your services."

"My help? To fill those blanks? Look, Syd. We worked on one job together. I can't even fill you in on a day."

"That is not what I need."

"Then what?"

"A source informed me that you would be able to help me contact Allison Doren."

At the sound of that name, Simon's brow furrowed. "Just rewind a bit…what exactly do you remember before that whole passing out thing?"

"That Allison had left my best friend dying in the bath tub and was then trying to kill me."

"Right," Simon leaned back in his seat, chuckling. "I get that you two have a bit of an issue, however she is a valuable associate of mine. What makes you think that I am going to hand her over so you can fulfill whatever vengeance you have planned?"

"I don't want revenge," Sydney forced out.

"Yeah right," Simon scoffed.

"Are you aware of how she came to be in my life?" Sydney asked and Simon nodded. "She murdered my best friend. Stole her life. You may assume that I want to make her pay, but what I really need at the moment is closure."

"Closure?"

"I want to know…how…and what she did with Francie's body. She deserves to be given a proper farewell."

Simon was silent for several moments. "How can I know that you aren't spinning this story? That your true reasoning is revenge and not closure?"

"Because if you spent any time with me during those two years then you would know that my family and friends are what I truly care about- not getting blood on my hands." Sydney stood up from the table, throwing an envelope in Simon's direction. "I'm not asking for you to tell me how to get in contact with her now. Speak to Allison, relay my message and get back to me. The envelope has my contact details. Tell Allison, if she agrees, then the meet will be on her terms."

Simon gave a short nod. "Ok. Give me a few days."

With a faint smile, Sydney turned and started to walk away. '_Well,_' she thought, '_that could be called a success—_'

"Hey Sydney."

She stopped and turned at the sound of Simon's voice. "What?"

"Did you have any luck locating Hope?"

Sydney fought to keep an impassive face. "No…too many dead ends."

Simon tilted his head slightly. "I would have never taken you to be someone who just gives up."

Sydney bit back a response and simply walked away into the bustling crowds. Give up? If only Simon knew how far she was willing to go to keep the fight alive.

* * *

Weiss not feeling all that eager about going to work. He wandered almost aimlessly around his apartment, stretching his showering, dressing and breakfast times as long as possible. 

Sydney would be back from her meet with Simon Walker and Weiss knew that she would have questions about Lilly and any possible information she may have relayed to him.

The problem was that Weiss had nothing and there was a part of him questioning Sydney's instincts. Added to that, it was undeniable that eh was really starting to care for Lilly.

And those feelings meant being disloyal to Sydney and then…

He had to wonder. Were his feelings for Lilly clouding his judgement? Or perhaps his friendship with Sydney was making him look for something that wasn't there.

The one thing he knew for sure was, that in all the time he had spent with Lilly, not one thing she had said or done had ever raised his hackles. And he knew that his instincts could be just as spot on as Sydney's.

* * *

Cole looked at Simon Walker. "I don't believe that she wants to contact Allison for either of those reasons." 

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked.

"We had a defector. I believed them to be ignorant…however they may have some sensitive information about our operation."

"You think that Bristow is after her daughter? What does Allison have to do with that? Bristow couldn't know that she is involved with the organisation."

"She can't know for sure that it is her daughter. Very few know the true identity of Elizabeth…only that she is the offspring of an original Project Christmas test subject." Cole paused. "And I have recently been informed that Bristow made contact with a Harmony Gosbee."

"Who?"

"She was in the program with Allison."

"How did you find this out?"

"We have our eyes and ears everywhere Simon. You should know that."

"Ok then…so let's say that she knows about the existence of the child. And that she is seeking out the other subjects…" Simon trailed off. "Then she has cleared all other possibilities if she's after Allison."

Cole nodded. "Call Allison. Get her here. We are going to need to plan this very carefully to ensure it goes in our favour."


End file.
